


Late to the Airship

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hair Pulling, Hyur WoL, Kinktober, Multi, Spit Roasting, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: There's a reason that Aymeric, Estinien and Zelda were the last to arrive at the airship to Azys Lla... Zelda belongs to ZDusk.





	Late to the Airship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDusk/gifts).

> Kinktober prompts: Spit roasting and hair pulling

A lot had happened after breaking Aymeric out of the vault. A life, much loved, had been lost, and, in the wake of that, everyone had reacted differently- Haurchefant's lover reacted the worst of all, as was to be expected, to the dismay of her concerned friends, but those that were left had decided to, if they could, spend time with their loved ones- whether that meant cuddling up in a cold, snowy airship hold or just spending time with friends, going on hunts or even on flights for those who had found all of the aether currents. Sometimes, Zelda joined her friends in those ventures, enjoying the time spent together, though the rest of the time was spent with her two boyfriends, those elezen who meant everything to her.

Today was one of those times, if overshadowed by the knowledge that two of them would be leaving on an airship to Azys Lla at some point during the day (Cid's infamous absences extended into him not specifying times for anything, meaning that nobody was ever late or early for an airship departure). As such, Zelda and Estinien did not venture far from Aymeric's bedside where the chirurgeons (and quite literally everyone) had ordered him to rest while he recovered from his arduous time in that awful place.

"Zelda, please, I wish to rise," Aymeric pleaded now as Zelda lay on top of him (not that her small form could really stop him from moving).

"No," said Zelda, lifting her head from where it had rested on his chest to stretch up and press a kiss to his chin. "You're not leaving this bed except for necessary bodily functions."

"I agree with our girlfriend, we should rest," said Estinien. "We've a long airship journey ahead of us, after all."

"Well, the two of you do," said Aymeric. A smile quirked his lips. "Though, it doth please me greatly that there will be nobody stopping me from arising from my sickbed and attending to my duties once the two of you are away. I shall still miss you greatly, though."

"Wanna bet?" Zelda asked. "Lucia has promised to sit on you if you don't rest." Aymeric chuckled.

"I should have known," said Aymeric. "But, if you will not allow me to move from my sickbed, would you at least allow me to... do something in it?"

"Something like what?" Zelda asked while beside them where he lay with his arms around his boyfriend, Estinien huffed a laugh.

"He's always done this," said Estinien. "If he's confined to bed long enough and his boyfriend and now girlfriend traps him there long enough, he'll start asking for some... other exercise."

"Oh," said Zelda, her cheeks colouring as she looked down at Aymeric's innocent expression. "Nobody would ever expect the Lord Commander to be so..."

"You have bedded him before, have you not?" Estinien asked. "Why does this come as a surprise?"

"You know what? You're right," said Zelda. "Are you sure you're up for it, though? You should really be recovering..."

"Yes, I am most certainly sure," said Aymeric, glancing down at her. "Allow me to just... divest myself of my garments."

"Only yourself? That's a bit selfish," said Zelda, but she was already moving herself off her boyfriend, working loose her dress while Estinien, garbed in actual casual attire that looked genuinely comfortable, pulled his tunic off and leaned in to press a kiss to Aymeric's throat. Aymeric gave a low moan, fingers skimming down the side of Estinien's muscular torso while Zelda felt heat flush over her. This dress had seemed like such a good idea at the time, but now, she was finding it difficult to get out of it. At last, though, she managed to drop it the floor and rejoin her boyfriends on the bed, swiftly being greeted by fingers trailing up her spine from Estinien and a kiss to the curve of her breasts from Aymeric.

For a few moments, as Aymeric kissed his way down the front of Zelda's body, removing her bra and underwear, while Estinien pulled Zelda onto his lap where she could feel how hard he was through his trousers, Zelda thought that she may have to spend a little extra time preparing. At least, until she felt the tips of Estinien's fingers slip down past her waist, between her legs.

"Estinien," she murmured, reaching up and tugging on a lock of his long white hair. It looked as soft as it felt, no doubt the envy of many a maiden. Though Estinien may appear, for all intents and purposes, to be married to his job (as was Aymeric), he knew how to take care of his hair. Even if he didn't mind a little... rough treatment, evidenced by the noise of delight that he made at the tugging sensation.

"How shall we do this?" Aymeric asked. They had done this before, ever since Zelda and Estinien had returned from Dravania and informed him of the... developments in their relationship, but Aymeric, as with all things in life, liked to know how the sex was going to play out. Ever the proper one.

"I want to be fucked by Esti," said Zelda, ignoring the dragoon's frown at his nickname (though he didn't much mind it when he wasn't in public). Though she didn't mind playing the submissive role sometimes, Zelda liked to make her wants known during sex. And, fortunately for her, her boyfriends were all too willing to accommodate her.

"A wise choice," said Estinien, dipping his head and pulling aside Zelda's hair to press a kiss to her neck that left her sighing in want. "You should be resting, after all, Aymeric." Aymeric did his very best to pout, though his boyfriend had him beat in that regard.

"You say that as though I will not be on the receiving end of an excellent blowjob," said Aymeric. Now, the pout almost surfaced, up until Estinien moved his hips so that Zelda moaned and tugged on his hair some more.

"Hurry up and take your damn trousers off already," Zelda said, half glaring at Estinien, at the way she ached with sheer want at the feeling of him through his trousers.

"Ah, but the more he teases, the more you'll punish him by pulling his hair," said Aymeric. Now, that pout was directed at Aymeric.

"Don't give away my secrets," said Estinien, though Zelda only laughed, moving off of Estinien's lap for a moment to turn around, noticing as she did the wet patch that she'd left on his trousers. Estinien gasped, though, as Zelda grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked downwards on it, hard.

If Estinien had been annoyed or upset before, he certainly wasn't showing it now as he moaned loudly, arching his back.

"Is this why you wear it loose?" Zelda asked, tugging on it again.

"That is mostly at the Lord Commander's request," said Estinien, turning his gaze on Aymeric.

"Do not blame me for your kinks," said Aymeric as Zelda laughed at the two of them. "I do not force you to enjoy having it tugged on, I simply enjoy running my fingers through it."

"I second that motion," said Zelda. "Though I also definitely don't mind your reaction to this." And here she tugged on Estinien's hair again so that he moaned, thrusting his hips up again. Zelda glared down at the offending garments keeping her from what she most desired and made her mind up in an instant, hooking her fingers under the waistband of Estinien's trousers and pulling them down. And here she'd always assumed that Estinien was the dominant one, unless it was just pulling his hair that brought out the submissive side in him... she'd have to remember to make a note of that.

As it was, Estinien complied with Zelda's wants at last, moving his hips and divesting himself of his undergarments without Zelda's help. He moaned as she wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking her hand along the shaft.

"Do I not get attention?" Aymeric asked, trailing a finger down Zelda's spine so that she arched her back.

"Fine, I'll give you attention too," said Zelda, turning around to face Aymeric. She was surprised to find him on his knees, though of course he'd gotten undressed while Zelda and Estinien had been... otherwise occupied. She took his cock in her hand, stroking her hand along the shaft much as she'd done with Estinien's only moments ago. Much as she continued to do now, leaning forward, assuming the position. Her hair fell down around her face in curtains as she leaned forward, wrapping her lips around the tip of Aymeric's cock and taking it into her mouth. Aymeric moaned, his hand clutching Zelda's hair not as forcefully as Estinien liked but still enough to send pleasure racing through Zelda. Pleasure that only built at the touch of Estinien's fingers to her folds, stroking through them languidly, a finger nudging her clit enough to elicit a shiver from her.

While Zelda was occupied in sliding her tongue up the length of Aymeric's cock, adding the right amount of pressure to have her boyfriend moaning and rocking his hips into her mouth, Estinien busied himself with fingering his girlfriend, just one finger to start with before sliding in another, a slow, sensual smile curving his lips. The man never smiled as it was, but here was a smile that nobody save for his sexual partners ever saw from him. One that Zelda currently could not see due to her position with her head firmly planted in Aymeric's lap, lips and tongue wrapped around his cock, but Aymeric, in the brief moments when his eyes weren't closed in bliss, could look over her form, over the dip of her back, to where Estinien smiled as he rubbed his girlfriend's clit so slowly, a finger edging in and out with equal sluggishness.

"Stop teasing her," Aymeric murmured, but Estinien only gave a grin that showed his teeth before plunging that finger in deeper, making Zelda's back arch as she moved her hips towards him, needing more.

At last, just when Zelda thought that Estinien might be content to tease her until she was done with Aymeric and jumped on him (as had happened before), Estinien withdrew his fingers and withdrew from the bed, returning moments later with the sound of a small package being torn open. Zelda thanked the gods as she heard Estinien sliding the condom on over his cock, and then Estinien's hands resting gently on her hips was all the warning she got before her boyfriend plunged in. Zelda swiftly withdrew her mouth from Aymeric's cock, moaning loudly at the pleasure that slammed into her with Estinien's thrust.

"Does that make it worth it?" Estinien asked, a hand resting on the middle of Zelda's arching back.

"Yes," Zelda managed to get out, her hands curled in the sheets as Aymeric watched her with heat simmering in those blue eyes. And he continued to watch as Estinien started to thrust his hips, Zelda moving with him, pleasure rocketing through her as Estinien's hands gripped her hips once more in order to get in deeper. Zelda's moans only got louder as Estinien continued to up his rhythm, trying hard to find the one that Zelda so loved, the one that he, too, loved, the one that made Zelda shudder in desire. And, when he found it, Estinien slowed, knowing that Aymeric still hadn't received enough attention.

"You should perhaps finish him off first before we get too carried away," said Estinien. Zelda almost pouted but held it back, turning it instead into a smouldering look towards Aymeric.

"I suppose it isn't much of a threesome if two partners are having fun while the other just watches," said Zelda. "Especially not when I got you halfway there." And so, as Estinien began thrusting a bit slower, Zelda leaned forward, taking Aymeric's cock in her mouth again, dragging her tongue along the vein so that Aymeric tipped his head back and moaned louder. Spurred on by his moan, Zelda brought her tongue up to flick over the tip of his cock, Aymeric letting out a gasp as he clutched at her hair gently yet forcefully. Always so gentle, so gentlemanly. Even moaning like this. Though, there was something distinctly ungentlemanly about the way he began fucking Zelda's mouth, Zelda filled with pleasant sensations as both of her boyfriends thrust into her, Aymeric unsurprisingly the first to reach his climax.

But now, after catching his breath, Aymeric did not stay still for long, moving down to rub Zelda's clit, bringing her over the edge again and again as Estinien picked up the pace, until at last, fearing his girlfriend's legs might give out, Aymeric moved instead behind Estinien, taking a fistful of hair and yanking it back so that Estinien gave a louder moan and began to snap his hips faster, harder, Zelda moaning louder beneath him, her hair falling in her face as she fell forward.

"Fuck," Zelda began to chant, her body shaking at Estinien's ministrations. Feeling him becoming a little rougher, she knew that his orgasm was near and thrust her hips back to reach his moments before Estinien buried himself deep inside, crying out as his fingers dug into her hips.

"I believe we may be late to the airship," Aymeric murmured as his partners joined him on the bed once they'd caught their breath, Zelda sandwiched between the two men. Her mind had begun to fog over with post-sex glow, but it snapped back to life at Aymeric's words.

"Seven hells," Zelda muttered, swiftly jumping off the bed and searching for her clothes, putting her dress on backwards at first before righting it.

"Right, yes, I suppose we do have to go there, don't we," said Estinien, joining his girlfriend in looking for, at the very least, his undergarments. Upon finding them, he retrieved light mail from Aymeric's wardrobe before heading to the armoury to collect his distinctive dragoon armour. He rejoined them moments later, as Aymeric was changing into his usual attire.

"Before you protest, as Zelda has, I shall reiterate that I simply must see you two off," said Aymeric as Estinien looked at him. Zelda looked slightly annoyed, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Didn't realise we'd be getting a sending-off party," said Estinien.

"He should be resting," said Zelda. "Especially after exerting himself like that."

"Come now, the more, the merrier," said Aymeric. Estinien shook his head, the barest smile touching his lips.

"Let him come," said Estinien. "But we should really get going, there's a crowd gathered around the airship landing already."

"Shoot," said Zelda. She glanced at herself in the mirror, patting her hair down. "I look decent, right?"

"You always do," said Aymeric.

"You look fine," said Estinien. At least, he couldn't see any evidence of sex on her.

"I hope so," said Zelda. "Otherwise this airship ride is going to get pretty awkward."

And, indeed, all eyes were on the trio who approached the airship, the last to arrive, Zelda self-consciously smoothing down her dress. And yet, none of her friends said a word, not even at the drawn-out farewell kisses exchanged between the three of them. Though, if nobody noticed the looks that Estinien and Zelda gave each other as the airship lifted off, they were surely either extremely blind or extremely naive.


End file.
